formfandomcom-20200214-history
Vegeta
Vegeta is the awesome character from DragonBall Z. He is a Saiyan warrior and will repeat this millions of times to make sure you know it. He had a really weird life as he fought inSAIYAN people on Earth, brawled with aliens on a planet full of genderless, bipedal slugs, battled robot guys and a dragon/bug thing that eats people and a humanoid gumball that analiated galaxies. Not bad for a guy, huh? Despite dying many times he kept on kicking ass and being a dick. Vegeta can do all kinds of crazy shit that you couldn't even dream of, like shooting purple beams that destroys EVERYTHING, and self-destruct which destroys EVERYTHING, along with firing huge balls that really destroys EVERYTHING (he can even turn it into a beam that, for the record, destroys EVERYTHING. Vogue magazine had him on the cover many times for his ability to instantly become blonde (of course Sonic, Shadow, Goku and their children stole this ability and passed it off as their own). Despite being a Prince of all Saiyans, he should be king as his father and most of his race died but apparently Saiyans don't work like that. Trivia *He freaks out whenever ANYTHING is Over Nine Thousand. Seriously if you dare ask what's the amount of M&Ms in a bag You will be sorry. *Learned how many licks it takes to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop (OVER 9000!!!!!). *Is haunted by his old partner, Nappa, and once made him freak out so loudly God heard his rant. *Has a tendency to bitchslap people with his dick. *He once entered a realm of Gumdrops and Icecream but won't let anyone else come. *He once learned a sacred truth about Dodoria( He's a woman! And was considered the most beautiful and fertile of her race...untill Frieza blew them all up) this thought makes him vomit. *Worries what Zarbon may have done to him while he was unconscious. *Loves seeing Krillin get owned. Like it's almost scary how much he loves seeing him in pain. Then again we all love seeing that butt monkey get hurt ;) *He can learn anything through using SpaceTwitter, MySpace and Spacebook. *Spent a whole year listening to Nappa ask "Are we there yet?". *Was a bug's prison bitch, much to Nappa's delight.( Vegeta blew him up before anything happened between them, but a bitch is a bitch.) *Can become a Giant Ape that is better than King Kong and Donkey Kong combined. *Once caught Frieza in the shower. (almost killed himself over it) *Had a severe case of constipation in DBZ. ( This is why he screamed all the freaking time.) *Made angry fans eat mistletoe if they insulted him. *Wonders why he and Ryuk from Death Note are so alike. *Had an aneurism out of sheer stupidity (Out of seeing Nappa's retardedness, but Nappa just thought Vegeta was that stupid.) *He hates it when people from Massachusetts call him "Vegeter". *Had an unexplained Jock-Strap incident with Frieza that was "one giant mess". *His spirit animal is a Rastafarian crab (who was eaten by Frieza by random). *He did beat Goku....in a video game by Atari.... Famous Quotes *IT'S OVER NINETHOUSAAAAAAAAND *Cui,remember last Easter? You stole my chocolate bunny.....BURN IN HELL YOU ASEXUAL PSHYCOPATH!!!!!! *I'm going to rock you....like a hurricane :3 *You thumbs downed my comment on YouTube....you just sealed your fate. *You are the best challenge I got out of your people...then again I'd have to compare you to those villages I slaughtered. *The first thing you can do is go die and save me the trouble. *If you ever fight Guldo, just throw a FREAKIN dog biscuit at him it always works. *BIG BANG ATTACK (no homo)!!!!!!!! *Screw the rules I have big hair. *His power level is....1006? Cool. *I HAD THE SCOUTER UPSIDE DOWN IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!! People he beat *Random Bug aliens *Vegeta Jr. (Nappa's favorite Saibaman) *Nappa *Krillin (big fucking surprise) *Gohan *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon *ALL of the Flamboious Ginyu Force *Android 19 *Cell (2nd form) *Pui Pui *Goku (cheated during a Time Out) *Many Random Aliens he met *Chuck Norris (it IS possible!) *PenguinofDeath (never ban awesome users from WebChat) *YOU *The entire cast of Naruto (Believe it!) *His Mustache (C'mon a mustache really dosnt fit him) Guys who Beat Vegeta *Goku *The Ginyu Force *Zarbon(transformed) *Frieza *Android 18 (beat by a girl LAWL) *Cell (Perfect form) *Majin Buu *Super Buu *A few movie villains *The Temptation of Mustaches *Avengingbandit (Don't mess with the bandit I'm FREAKIN serious) *Drakon64 (Nekro Drakon totally owned the Super Saiyan) *..... (Starblaster pwns anything, dots is also equiped with a PSI Master Blade and da Super Yamato Cannon) *Morshu (His fat doubles as armor) *Fat Mario (see above) *Lil Wayne (wait WTF that dosnt even make sense!)